


Like A Lawyer(How I'm Always Getting You Off)

by dancinbutterfly



Series: Swagbag [1]
Category: The Magnificent Seven (2016)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Journalism, Alternate Universe - Lawyers, Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Bittersweet, Boys In Love, M/M, Sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-31
Updated: 2020-05-31
Packaged: 2021-03-03 02:54:16
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 859
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24463840
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/dancinbutterfly/pseuds/dancinbutterfly
Summary: They see each other across a hallway in the courthouse and their eyes lock for six and a half seconds. The air crackles before they pass each other and that's that: the beginning.
Relationships: Joshua Faraday/Red Harvest
Series: Swagbag [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1767001
Comments: 5
Kudos: 15
Collections: Mag7 Summer Swagbag Challenge





	Like A Lawyer(How I'm Always Getting You Off)

**Author's Note:**

> haha this also fits the "old flame"

Everything starts with the Rose Creek murders.

~*~*~

Okay, in actuality, it starts when A.(for Aaron but no one fucking calls him that colonizer name, not even his mother who named him that after the EMT friend who delivered him in the back of her truck so she wouldn’t go fucking broke in a hospital) Red Harvest is a senior and Editor-in-Chief of his high school paper. 

Or it starts when Joshua Faraday is burning his daylight from 8 to 3 every day clerking for the District Attorney during his spring semester of 2L because he is going to squeeze every drop of blood out of law school he can if it kills him.

Doesn't matter. It's basically the same thing. 

They see each other across a hallway in the courthouse and their eyes lock for six and a half seconds. The air crackles before they pass each other and that's that: the beginning.

~*~*~

Red writes an expose that gets three of the gym teachers busted for doping the day before they leave for winter break and it’s the best scoop their shitty little school rag’s ever seen. The dying local paper picks it up and it's redistributed by the AP. There's actual money it in. Not a lot, but shit, enough to make him a real journalist. 

And, bonus, Red isn’t skipping class if he’s following the story from the courtroom. The white boy intern looked like a good mark. Didn’t hurt that he was cute, in a tired, scruffy kind of way. 

Josh notices the kid in his assigned courtroom long before they ever spoke. It felt like he was always there, which was weird because drug cases had shit to do with college algebra, or creation theology, or whatever the hell they were teaching in public schools in this state. 

Of course Josh didn’t say shit when the eco-punk twink finally approached him. This guy was friendly, coaxing, asking all kinds of questions. Don’t talk to the press is law school 101 and Josh had a career ahead of him, thank you very much.

But he did accept the insanely confident and deeply generous invitation to make out in the bathroom like the teenager Red Harvest still was. And he let that gorgeous fucking kid come back with him to his shitty efficiency apartment for a proper fuck. 

Every time he saw him. 

For an entire spring semester. 

Thank fuck, his hot twink was eighteen, because, yes, Josh did check his ID and yes, more than half a decade was definitely something but what it wasn’t was illegal and is what mattered. And he wanted it too much to let anything else stop him. 

And when he's sprawled out, drooling crescents into the sheets as Red fucks him blind and told him how good he was, how much he wanted him, how pretty he looked, just like that, yeah, baby, like that, petting his lower back and kissing the back of his neck as he hollowed him out with his fat cock and strong hands, Josh knows he's made the right choice. 

~*~*~

Red likes fucking Josh the Law Student. He’s needy and pretty and he makes the best noises and he goes all soft when Red is the least bit nice to him. He lets Red sleep over and is always the little spoon and just goes so pliant for him, a puddle in his lap any time he gets at that hungry hole with fingers or tongue or cock. He’s smart too, and he listens when Red talks, asks questions, sometimes too many, sometimes interrupting, but always interested, always wanting to know. He could probably do more than like this silly slut but he got an email from his granddad that things aren’t good on the rez for his dad or his younger siblings. His mom can take care of herself here for now and if his family needs him, then he has to go, leave school, and the case is ending anyway, jury’s in deliberation, so fuck it. 

Things end. 

~*~*~

Red waits until after they fuck to tell him. It’s easier that way. 

“Things always end, Josh.”

“They don’t have to.”

“Yeah, they do.”

“Hey, I could-”

“I’ve got a different path. But you’re gonna be a great lawyer.”

And then the soft side of him came out, the way it always does when Red’s nice to him and Josh says. “I’ll miss you.”

“Nah. You gotta get cracking to be a Supreme Court Judge by forty-five right?”

Josh doesn’t look happy with that even though he smiles. “Go write something Pulitzer worthy for me to read while I do.”

Red had kissed him then because he did like Josh, liked him more than he liked anyone before, and let himself feel it, lets himself taste the might-have-beens and could-have-hads and the tears on their lips that neither of them acknowledge because things end. 

Formative, good, even powerful things end. 

~*~*~

But some things that end do sometimes come back around. Sometimes, the end is the beginning. 

And for A. Red Harvest and Joshua Faraday, Esquire it all starts, really, with the Rose Creek Murders.

**Author's Note:**

> so I am really into writing lawyer Faraday and reporter Red Harvest and the swagbag challenge gave me an excuse - thanks to font for throwing this together. You're the best.


End file.
